


Donuts

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Donuts

 

Nice day at the park, as usual. Everybody was calm chilling, no problems that were too big or responsibility that was too complicated to get done in a matter of minutes. The breeze was delightful, the sun was kissing the place and the grass had a wonderful smell of just cut and sprinkled.

That’s what Benson thought at least. Little did he know that the only part of the park that didn’t look like that was the one right behind the house, and that was because of one simple reason. Well, two reasons actually.

Mordecai.

And Rigby.

“Go! Go! Go! Go!”

They were using the golf kart that the park owned to help the workers move around, but not for work related purposes. This time it was for something soooooo much cooler. This was for donuts!

Okay, maybe that was a little unclear.

The reason had started about a week prior.

1 WEEK AGO

“Donuts! Donuts! Donuts! Donuts!”

Mordecai and Rigby were at Denny’s Donuts, the number one store when it came to the donut business. Everyone knew that Denny’s was the best place in town for pastries, and their donuts were just heavenly.

“Oh yeah! Denny’s Donuts fills my belly!”

“With tasty donuts filled with jelly!”

“Don’t feel bad if you’re feeling hungry,”

“Denny’s donuts are rising!”

They burst into laughter when they were done with their rhyming, and they finally made it to the front of the line.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Said the cashier.

“Uh, yeah hi we’d like two jelly donuts please,” Mordecai asked.

“Sure thing!” The girl responded. However, as soon as she gave them the bag that contained their order the two were surprised by balloons and confetti falling from the sky.

“Hello everybody! Welcome to the locally owned Denny’s Donuts! You two,” a man in a suit was holding a microphone and was now talking to Mordecai and Rigby while a camera was pointing directly at them, “you two have officially won a life time-”

“OH MY GOSH!” Rigby interrupted. “We won life time supply of donuts?! Mordecai can you believe this?! We’re rich! We’ll never have to bother with donuts money again!”

He immediately went behind the register and into the donuts exhibition where he proceeded to stuff his mouth with as many donuts as possible.

“Woah-ho-ho, calm down there pal, you didn’t let me finish!” The suited man continued. “You won a life time-opportunity!”

Rigby stopped with the assault at the donut boxes, making the cashier looked down at him with rather annoyed eyes, “yeah you’re going to have to pay for that, sir.”

“You two lucky rascals have won the chance to participate in a donut contest!”

“Oh gosh, not again!” Mordecai groaned.

“What?”

“We’ve already done this before,” he explained, “we’ve been in a contest so that we could meet our favorite tv celebrities, we won and kinda opened a vortex to another dimension and then appeared on the show. We were awesome, by the way. Point is, we’ve already been through this so if we could just skip to the end and not deal with this again that’d be great.

“Yeah, I’m never going through that again,” Rigby agreed.

“Oh, oh! Right, you’re those two! The ones that couldn’t stop stuttering on camera!” The man laughed.

“STOP TALKING! We were amazing and you’re just jealous,” Rigby scoffed.

“In that case, how about you two are judges on the contest?”

“What?”

“That’s what I said!” The man exclaimed. “Since you two clearly have so much experience on the matter, you can certainly be the best at judging who’s the winner on our all or nothing donut contest!”

“Uh…I dunno. Heard that judged get a lot of hate and threats before a contest, no matter the kind,” Mordecai said uneasily.

“Did I mention the judges get to eat as many donuts as they want the days following up to the contest?”

“WE’RE IN!”

THE PRESENT

That was the reason now they were celebrating with a bunch of donuts, while doing donuts in the golf kart.

“Man, I can’t believe we got so lucky just by buying donuts at the usual store!”

“I know right? This is so cool!”

They did some spins for a couple more seconds until they heard someone clearing their throat to get their attention. For a moment they feared it was Benson who wanted them to get back to work, but the person approaching them was nothing like Benson.

He was a guy they had never seen before in their lives, some kind of giant cell phone man that was smiling suspiciously at them.

“Well good day gentlemen! What a fine day, don’t you think.”

They looked at each other, then at the weird guy again, “…yeah.”

“Ah, nice indeed. But not as nice as it’ll be the day of the donut contest!”

They looked at each other with narrowed eyes, they knew where this was going. “Look dude, if you’re here to bribe us you can just turn around and leave, we’re not selling out.”

“Sir, you’re offending me!” The man said. “I’m just here to have a nice conversation with the men that are going to judge the contest my nephew is going to be in! There’s nothing wrong about it. Right?”

“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,” Mordecai said sarcastically.

“Now, my my, what is this!” He pointed at a suitcase that was lying on the floor. When did that happen?

“Uh, a suitcase?”

“Oh my, I believe it is!” He picked it up. “And I think it’s yours!”

“No, it’s not,” Rigby said coldly.

“But it must be! How else would you explain…”He opened it in a way they could see the content. “It’s full of money?”

“Maybe because you just don’t get the message. We. Are.Not. Sell outs! Leave us alone!”

“Nobody wants your dirty money!”

They shoved him out of the way and run into the house. The man stood there, a little shocked that his plan didn’t work.

“This isn’t the end of this, Mordecai and Rigby,” he whispered to himself. “You haven’t seen nothing yet.”


End file.
